Love is a many splended thing
by CareBear9615
Summary: This is not your average story, Kara is Harry's half sister but he doesn't know.I think anyone who reads this will like it. Thanx Manda for your awesome Characters Ardan, Zed and Leila. This is Harry Potter with a twist enjoy the read.
1. Default Chapter

Ch 1. Kara walked down the halls on the arm of what she thought as the most enchanting guy. Cyrus's eyes danced as he watched Kara walk down the halls his eyes traveled to her hips, which were swaying enticingly. He started to walk behind her he listened as she complemented the guy she was with. "Oh Hayden, that's fascinating but I don't think I can go with you tonight." "But why Kara you promised to watch the meteor shower with me?" "Well.I have this paper I have to do for potions." Poor sap thought Cyrus, yet another notch on her belt of many guys. "Oh well I guess I will see you later then." "Yeah bye" said Kara sweetly; she felt the familiar cold stare on her back. Hayden left and she turned and faced Cyrus's cold blue eyes. "Cyrus, Why am I not surprised you are behind me again?" "We must talk love." Said Cyrus stroking her face with a gentle but cold hand. Draco watched as Leila read her potion book. Leila looked up "What?" Draco shrugged "Nothing, I was just thinking." "That's dangerous," said Leila with a slight laugh. "Yeah well what can I say? I like to live dangerously." Said Draco with a sardonic grin. Leila snorted and shook her head and returned to reading about the different mushrooms and what potions they belonged to. "Cyrus please, you were the one who told me that you couldn't protect me." Said Kara turning her head away from his touch. "I can't, but young one you are mine." Said Cyrus placing a comforting hand on her shoulder. "Cyrus you made it perfectly clear you didn't want me. Did you change your mind?" asked Kara not willing to look in his eyes. "Kara" Cyrus placed his hand at her chin and made her look into his eyes "I can't protect you. But, I can't stay away from that which is mine." He bent down and kissed her deeply. Draco place a hand over the page she was reading. Leila looked up at him "Draco, I need to study. What do you want?" "I just want to know, why don't you fear death?" asked Draco seriously. "I never said I didn't" said Leila already bored of this conversation. "Then you do fear it?" "I didn't say that either." Said Leila a little annoyed now. "Draco death is just part of life, there cannot be a beginning without a end." Said Leila looking into his eyes. Draco smiled "Why is it that every time we discuss something you quote something from a book?" "Because, love books speak the truth. And this time I quote from me not a book." " Well then bravo, you have just won your case my dear." Said Draco with a lazy smile. Leila couldn't help but smile, "And why sir do you wish to annoy me every time I have a test to study for?" asked Leila in a serious manner. They were lounging under the trees near the lake, Draco was supposed to be studying for the same test as Leila but he was distracted by his many thoughts. "Because you like it." Said Draco seriously. Leila laughed elegantly "And how, do you know this?" Kara kissed Cyrus back with equal passion. She pulled back a few minutes later her lips rosy from Cyrus's eager kisses. "Don't Cyrus, you said you didn't want me. Because, you didn't follow the rules, were you not the one who told me to go to Zed. Well, I did and now I have my own followers. I don't need you to protect me anymore." Kara didn't notice the tears rolling down her eyes as she told this lie, Cyrus did. "Love don't cry, you may not think you need me but, I need you and you do need me." He brushed a cool hand down her cheek wiping away her tears. Kara sobbed softy "No Cyrus, you didn't want me don't make this harder on me, I've moved on I suggest you do the same." She turned and walked silently down the hall her head in her hands. Cyrus followed swiftly; they came to an open empty classroom. He grabbed her arms and pulled her in the room and shut the door after them. "Cyrus, why can't you leave me be." Cyrus bent low and kissed her cheeks it was a mixture of Jadore and salt and something else that couldn't be described. Kara pulled back "Cyrus please." she trailed off unable to look into his eyes. Cyrus closed the distance between them and kissed her softly he pulled her close to him, Kara snaked her arms around his neck pressing her body up against his. "I know it because you show it by responding." Said Draco smiling devilishly. Leila laughed again, she shook her head and kissed him softly. Draco pulled her onto his lap and kissed her deeply. Leila put her arms around Draco's neck and kissed him back. Draco draped his arms around Leila's waist and started to kiss her neck, he kissed along her collarbone. Leila giggled a bit. Draco blew in her ears his warm breath felt nice against her cool skin. Leila sighed softly happiness like this couldn't last forever or could it. Kara forgot where she was, she couldn't see or hear all she could do was feel and to her that moment in Cyrus's arms felt right. Cyrus deepened his kisses. Kara pulled herself closer and kissed him back lost in the moment. She pulled away a few kisses later "No Cyrus this isn't right Zed would not approve." "He doesn't have to know." Said Cyrus kissing her lightly on the neck. Kara pushed him away "No Cyrus, I won't let you pull me back into the world that you pushed me from to begin with." Cyrus couldn't say anything when she said that. She disentangled herself from his arms and walked out of the classroom shutting the door behind her. To him it sounded deafening in the silent room. Draco's incisors brushed against Leila's soft skin. She smiled silently to herself, I'm glad I stayed with him she thought smiling down at him. He looked up and kissed her deeply. Leila let herself fall into a complete state of not knowing where she was. She kissed him back passionatly. 


	2. Ch 2

Ch. 2  
  
Kara sat in class thinking of her encounter with Cyrus. Why does he have to do that? She thought to herself. "Because, young one." Said a voice somewhere in front of her. She looked around her everyone in her transfiguration class was still. She looked to the front of the room. "Ardan, why do you have to scare me like that?" "Because if I didn't life would be boring" replied the little vampire sitting on the desk in front of her. "Ardan did you have to listen to my thoughts?" "Ah well it wasn't me who listened to them but Zed and his is not at the happiest moment." Kara cringed "He saw my encounter with Cyrus non?" "Oui I am afraid he did." Replied Ardan quite happily, "Let me guess I am being summoned to his side." "After this class young one Oui he wishes to see you at once." Said Ardan. He disappeared then. And the class was back in motion. Oh God what have I done thought Kara desperately. Leila sat up when she heard the bell ring in the distant. "Draco love, if I want to stay and not be noticed I need to not be late for potions. Although I fear I will fail this test." Said Leila with a slight smile. Draco sat up too "Ok leave me if you must, but I will miss you like the flower misses the sun in the darkest parts of winter. Adieu till we meet again." He picked up his books kissed her hand and departed for the green houses. Leila smiled "Always dramatic that one." She said to herself she gathered her stuff and headed toward the castle for potions. Cyrus groaned that didn't go the way he had planned it, and now he had to do the unthinkable go talk to Zed. She was rightfully his and he wanted her back. He called Ardan to his side and at once the mischievous vampire appeared in a puff of purple smoke that left glitter floating everywhere. "Well well if it isn't the rule breaker. How may I serve thee Cyrus?" asked Ardan sardonically bowing mockingly "You can start by either, bringing Zed here or bring me to Zed I must speak to him about Kara." "She isn't any of your concern Cyrus, you know the rules better than anybody even if you choose to disobey them. You have to stay away from her while she is under Zed's protection." Said Ardan steely "Now Ardan." said a voice from behind them "I would like to hear what the boy has to say." Zed had appeared moments after Ardan found out it was Cyrus that called him. Draco's attention was no more on class as it usually was. He was worried about Leila. Ever since she decided to stay with him. He always worried about her leaving any minute for some reason or another. He would of course follow her. Her life force connected them together so he would be able to follow her no matter where she went. Leila worked steadily on her test her eyes raking the questions. She answered them each flawlessly and when she was done she went to Snape's desk placed her finish test in front of him. "I see you've finished early again." Said Snape his eyes scanning her test "And it appears you have correctly answered all of the questions." "Yes sir I studied and I knew the material." "You may leave the room." Replied Snape returning to the previous paper. Leila nodded and walked out of the cold room. "Zed I need Kara I am not complete without her. She has my life force flowing through her she is apart of me." Said Cyrus. Zed smiled "You didn't want to try and protect her from the fate she had laid at her feet. But, you do know why is that?" "Zed I pushed her from the fate I had laid at her feet not the other way around," argued Cyrus quickly. Zed laughed softly "Cyrus why do you care what happens to her you didn't want her you made that perfectly clear." "Because she is mine and I'll be damned if I lose her to the likes of you and Ardan. I'm damned to live a life that is not dead and not alive. I am I sure as hell am not gonna go through it alone." Cyrus said trying not to raise his voice and let his temper get the better of him. Zed's smile widen "There is something your not saying and that is that you are in love with her." When he said that it suddenly hit Cyrus that maybe he was in love with her, why else would he want her back so bad. That he could not answer the last woman he had love was Charity De Court. He remembered the night he found her brutally murder in her own bed. He guessed people found out what she were which was the mortal lover of a changeling. People always fear what they didn't understand. He cared for her yes but Love? Love was something he thought now out of his reach. 


	3. Ch 3

Ch 3  
  
Kara thought back to all the times she had blown off classes and blamed it on cramps. Something Madame Pompfrey couldn't fix. Just to spend the day with Cyrus. She remembered the day he told her in no certain terms to stay the hell away from him because he didn't want her anymore. She had thought that her life couldn't get any worse. Her mom getting killed when she was 3 she saw the whole thing because she had ran out of her house that she shared with her father Lord Voldermort to warn her mom who she was at the time in contact with. She remembered the screams as her mom was killed in front of her eyes. She thanked her lucky stars everyday that she made it back to her house before his life force he told her he was leaving her with some other death eaters till he got his body back. She never cared for her father; she had always feared him with her whole being. But, know she thought he could not get near enough to me to harm me even if he wanted to. She was safe and she knew that. Harry didn't know his big sister was always near watching his every move and protecting him from harm as best she could. When she met Cyrus that day near lake. She remembered that day the most, because that was the day he told her he no longer desired her to be in his presence. Tear flowed down her cheeks as she pleaded with him to tell her why he felt that way. But, he wouldn't yield and now she thought he wants me again and I will be damned if I let him have his place in my heart again. "Well Cyrus, do you love her?" asked Zed he already knew the answer but he knew Cyrus did not. "I.uh.I.She.we.Love is out of my reach Zed you of all people know that. I loved Charity and see what happened to her." "She was mortal and not apart of you as Kara is. Are you gonna answer my question boy? My patience is wearing thin and if you can't answer a simple question like that, then why do you suddenly want her again hmm?" "Love is beyond my reach." Cyrus stated again. "Then."replied Zed "So is she." He disappeared in a cloud of black and white smoke. Ardan let out a small laugh." And what pray tell are you laughing about?" sneered Cyrus through gritted teeth. "You, Love is beyond my reach." Mocked Ardan "Come off it, you love her your just scared she will leave you like Charity did. Well guess what she did and it wasn't because she died but because you pushed her away and now you are realizing for the first time that you love her and that scares the hell out of you." "Ardan you are walking on thin ice. I suggest you shut-up before I put my fist into that pretty little face of yours." "Touchy touchy remarks like that will keep you from her. Adieu Cyrus, I suggest you think hard and long about why you want her back. Because only then will you succeed in you mission for her heart." And with that Ardan was gone in a puff of purple smoke. "Damn everytime I think I am getting closer I just push myself father away." He punched the stone wall in anger his raw knuckles throbbing with pain but it did not match the pain he felt when he thought of a life without Kara. Leila walked the grounds thinking of her mother and Draco and how she wished she could stay. She so wanted to stay with him. He was the one person that actually loved her. He hadn't at first, no at first they fought with what seemed like no end to the arguments. But, then one day after she turned him into a vampire like herself. He told her that she couldn't leave him because even if he was already in no uncertain terms dead his heart was alive with love for her and it would cease to be without her. She smiled remembering his poetic words. He did always seem to have a way with words even when her tongue ceased to work from the beauty of them. Draco finished pruning the flutterby bush and hurried out of the green house to find Leila. He smiled remembering their heated debates that often ended in a very passionate steamy kiss. He spotted her sitting by the lake in the shade the sun hurt her eyes she so often told him. Her hair shined in the patches of sunlight that got through the leaves casting a dull glow around her. He leaned against a tree near her and watched as she turned the pages of yet another book she had her nose buried in. He shook his head oh how he loved his little bookworm. He saw her write something down and then return to her book. He walked closer to her dodgeing the sun as best he could. Leila and him took a potion daily that let them live normal lives. It was a potion of a vampire named Ardan's creation. Kara walked out of her class trying to keep herself together. Ardan appeared beside her, "You ready to face Zed?" "Not really" said Kara noticing that people were starring at Ardan. Well she thought he did appear out of nowhere. "Ardan, you seem not as happy as you were earlier about me being in trouble with Zed. Are you ok?" "Your boy toy called be to his side after I talked to you and him and Zed got in a little argument." "He is not my boy toy Ardan. What did he want?" asked Kara her voice full of curiosity. "Well, he was talking to Zed about you wee one." Kara looked confused "Me? What about me?" "Because, Mon Chere he loves you but is scared to admit it." "Ardan you take that back. He doesn't give a damn about me." Said Kara her voice takeing on steely edge. Ardan looked at her "You're in love with him aren't you." Kara's eyes widen and she looked like a deer caught in headlights. "I.I.No Ardan I don't love him." Said Kara her voice shaking with emotion. Ardan nodded a smile on his face. They walked to an empty classroom where Zed awaited them. Zed kissed Kara on her cheeks like a father would. "My dear, how lovely it is to see you. Please sit." "Merci boucoup I would love to sit." She sat at a deck and crossed her legs. "I had the most interesting conversation with Cyrus earlier this afternoon." Said Zed very casually. "Oui I know sir, Ardan told Me." replied Kara trying to keep her voice calm. "My dear, he wants you back. He claims you are his." "That's absurd, I belong to me no one. Zed, why does he want me back did he tell you?" "Actually my dear I think although he won't admit it I think he loves you." "Bull shit. I mean He doesn't give a damn about me. He said so himself how can he love me?" asked Kara "My dear I can't explain his heart to you only he can do that." Replied Zed coolly. "I wish he would but he won't," said Kara. "Zed I have another class and if I don't leave now I will be late. So if you will please excuse me I will go along my way." "Yes of course my dear." Kara curtsy and left the room closing the door behind her. "Tis a pity" said Ardan. "What is Ardan?" asked Zed "She loves him too, and wants to be with him but is scared he will push her away again." "They must get past their fears or live without each other." Said Zed and with that the two of them vanished with a cloud of purple and white glitter clouds of smoke. 


End file.
